Unexpected
by emtb319
Summary: Trip and T'Pol face unexpected problems
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek, Paramount does. I just like to write.  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: An unexpected turnabout affects Trip and T'Pol.  
Archive: Yes, but please email me first.

A/N: This story started to be written for Soval's Annex at House of Tucker, but as I wrote it, I found it belonged in Trip/T'Polers. Remember, as always, I love constructive criticism. Please email criticism to me at Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ambassador Soval returned to Vulcan for a much needed period of rest. In the early morning hours on Vulcan, T'Les and Soval were in the kitchen eating their morning meal, as the Vulcan sun rose over the mountains outside their villa, while a full moon hung overhead.

T'Les grew more agitated with Soval each passing day. She did not agree with her husband, when it came to their daughter, T'Pol. He pushed her too much. Soval rose from the table and started pacing the kitchen. T'Les had enough. It was time to change his mind.

"Soval, your nearsightedness will never cease to amaze me. Sometimes, I wonder, if my parents erred in judgment," said T'Les with mild irritation. "Our daughter has chosen a worthy mate, and yet you continue to push her away."

"Our parents did not err in judgment. We are a suitable match, and we found an agreeable match for our daughter. The humans influenced her too much, and now she has allowed her emotions to stop her from following Vulcan tradition," he replied

"I disagree, husband. It was a politically motivated match for our daughter. You wanted to increase this family's social status by having T'Pol marry Koss. His father is an ambassador like yourself, and when the two of you talk, everyone listens. A union of our children would be considered most logical, but that doesn't make it right." T'Les grew weary of these arguments with her husband. Soval did not accept her daughter's choice in a mate because it made him look bad. A Human and Vulcan marriage is not widely accepted in either culture.

One of these days, she thought, he'll accept T'Pol for who she is. T'Les retired to their bedroom at the far end of their house. Soval was left alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

When T'Les entered their bedroom, she sat at the console to make a call. Their bedroom is very simple. In one corner, her meditation candles and pillows. A bed, a closet and a desk for the console. Soval would never take the time to learn about Commander Tucker, T'Les thought as she connected with T'Pol on Enterprise and saw her dressed in a robe. It appeared that she was sleeping.

"Mother, I trust all is well," said Commander T'Pol surprised by the late call. When the call came in, T'Pol and Trip were sleeping soundly. Trip heard her console beep before she did. He did not want to wake T'Pol, but when he stirred next to her, she woke up and answered the console.

"All is well daughter," answered T'Les. "I wanted to talk with you and learn more about your t'hy'la. If you have time to speak."

"I have time mother, and I realize that even thought father will never accept our union, he makes my life complete."

"You realize you will outlive him, my daughter."

"I realize that mother, but that does not change how we feel about each other."

"I'm glad to hear that, my daughter. Do not allow your father's views to guide you. His ideals are old. One day he will, how do the humans say it?," T'Les asked.

"I believe the phrase is 'come around.' I do not anticipate him changing his opinion in the near future. Will you be able to attend our ceremonies?"

"Your father will tell me not to go, but he is returning to Earth within the next day. After his departure, I will make the necessary arrangements to join you and your future husband on Enterprise. Please tell me of your t'hy'la."

"Trip was raised in an area of Earth called Florida. He is a hard worker and a kind and gentle man. To be honest, I would never have considered him for a mate until the unfortunate passing of his sister during the Xindi attack. Dr. Phlox would no longer give him a sedative to help him rest and asked if I would instruct Commander Tucker in neuropressure. He insisted on talking during our sessions, and in turn, we learned a great deal about each other. He is a brilliant engineer, and I anticipate him having a long Starfleet career. I would tell you more, but it is late, and I am needed on the bridge early."

"Neuropressure is very intimate daughter. It does not surprise me that you became close. He sounds like a suitable mate. You're right, it is late. Live long and prosper daughter."

"Forward your travel itinerary to me, so we can expect your arrival. Peace and long life mother." As the transmission ended, T'Les sat back from her monitor a moment. She had not noticed her husband's arrival.

"You would go to Enterprise against my wishes?," Soval asked from behind T'Les, startling her for a moment. She regained her composure quickly, and then turned to face her husband and answer his question.

"Yes. It is an important day for our daughter. No matter what you may feel about her decisions, we should support her. You cannot shelter her forever. If this is a mistake, then she will learn from it. From what I understand of this Commander Tucker, his is a good match for our daughter and will care for her well. I would prefer him over many Vulcan men," T'Les answered. She knew that last comment would trigger a response from Soval.

"They are too different, T'Les. He knows nothing of our culture," said Soval. Soval had to convince his wife this union was wrong, or else he would have no hope of stopping this wedding.

"Have you read your daughter's letters?"

"No. She is acting irrationally and without logic."

"You may want to read those letters. Commander Tucker has started learning our language, so when they come to visit, he will not have to rely on our daughter to understand our conversations. T'Pol was against a Vulcan ceremony, calling it redundant because they already live together as a couple. The Commander insisted on performing our culture's rituals, stating her culture's traditions were as important as his. He seems very willing to learn more about our people. Maybe it is time we learn about his family and their traditions. Like it or not, within 2 weeks, he will be a member of our family, and they will be allowed to visit when their schedules permit it." T'Les would not let Soval win this argument. She was going to drill this into his head, because she was not going to lose her daughter.

"I still do not believe he is an appropriate choice for our daughter. Humans are barbaric and arrogant. We would gain nothing by learning about their rituals. This is nothing more than a curiosity and needs to be stopped immediately."

"Fathers never accept who their daughters choose as a mate, especially in our culture. It seems to be a universal constant. She was right to turn away Koss, as it would not have been a good union. You will find any reason not to accept our daughter's t'hy'la. I can understand if you are angry at her for not following our wishes, but you must see past that, Soval. We have a very intelligent daughter, and you are pushing her farther from home. The more you fight her, the further she will go. Let her go. It is her life." T'Les saw Soval's expression change. She may have gotten through to him, finally. A long silence followed her last sentence. Soval paced the room thinking, and T'Les simply watched him. She said all that she could say, and it was up to him to decide to change. T'Les patiently waited until he suddenly turned to address her.

"I will forgo returning to Earth. I may not accept her choice in a mate, but you are right. This day is important to her and we both should be there," Soval said. T'Les wanted to smile at her husband, but she caught herself before revealing her emotions.

"I will make plans for both of us. Shall I inform T'Pol you will be attending?"

"You may, my wife." T'Les let herself smile when Soval left the room. This was a start. He may never accept T'Pol's husband, but he respects her enough to support her.

One day later.

T'Les called T'Pol to tell her of the change of plans. Soval did not change his opinion about Commander Tucker, but he would attend his daughter's wedding. Once again, T'Les called Enterprise late in their day. T'Pol had been sleeping, and she answered the call in her blue pajamas, Trip's favorite. Her console woke Trip, but she whispered to him to fall asleep. Instead, he sat up in bed to wait for her. Trip found it hard to sleep without T'Pol in his arms. He waited outside the view of the console.

"Mother this is a surprise, is everything all right?," asked T'Pol.

"My itinerary is in order. Am I interrupting something daughter?," T'Les replied.

"You are not interrupting me. I was starting to fall asleep when my monitor chimed. That is all. I am prepared to receive your itinerary," T'Pol answered as she punched a few buttons, continuing their conversation. "Has father left for Earth?"

"No. Unbeknownst to either of us, he overheard our conversation yesterday. He may not find your choice in a mate agreeable, but he wishes to come to Enterprise to attend your ceremonies." T'Les watched her daughter for a reaction to her news. T'Pol did not change her facial expression, but she stiffened for a moment and then relaxed.

"His attendance is acceptable. I will inform Trip later. Part of our human ceremony requires someone to 'give me away.' Usually, that responsibility falls to the father of the bride. Soval may wish to participate. Trip's father has offered to fill that role, if he chooses not to participate."

"I will ask him for you, T'Pol. Do you have any information on this ceremony? Your father would want an explanation of this ceremony before he commits to it."

"Of course mother. I shall ask Trip for more information and then send it to you. We anticipate your arrival in 9 days. Live long and prosper mother."

"Peace and long life, T'Pol." When the transmission ended, Trip decided to speak up from their bed.

"Is everything all right?," he asked.

"All is well. My father will attend our ceremonies," T'Pol answered.

"Are you sure that's wise? He doesn't exactly like me."

"He may never accept you as my husband, but he has come to respect my decisions. Mother wishes me to send information about our wedding ceremony." T'Pol had made it to their bed, and Trip held the blanket up so she could rejoin him.

"I will get some information together for you in the morning," Trip replied. "Will your father give you away?"

"Mother will inform him of his role in the ceremony. I don't know if he'll participate. My father will require the information before he agrees."

"Logical," Trip said as he nodded his head. "For now let's sleep, we can send them information tomorrow." Trip held her close and turned out the light. If Soval could turn around, then everything would be all right.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Chapter 2

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek, Paramount does. I just like to write.  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: An unexpected turnabout affects Trip and T'Pol.  
Archive: Yes, but please email me first.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I decided to outline the entire story first before writing this. Also, I've been very busy with work and volunteer duties. I promise to update a little faster for the next chapter. Thanks Jenna for being my beta.. I couldn't do this without ya. And thanks Myst for taking the time to give this a once-over.

Onto the story. To avoid confusion, the first part of this chapter takes place before T'Pol's parents agree to attend, and a sweeper is a broom.

--------------------

Commander Tucker's parents' house lay nestled away in Northern Florida. All was quiet at home. Carolyn Tucker was busy cooking a turkey dinner for her husband and herself. She overheard her husband, speaking to their son, Trip, in the next room.

"Doncha worry, son. If her daddy won't do it, I'll walk her down the aisle. It wouldn't be right making her walk alone," said Charles the second.

"Thanks dad," said Trip. "We don't even know if her ma and pa will come. Her ma might, but she'd have to do it behind Soval's back. Ya know what he thinks of us."

"I know son. The offer still stands," he replied. Trip watched as his father sniffed around, and then he continued, "Smells like dinner's almost done. I'll let you know when we're about to leave."

"K. Send ma love to everyone."

"Will do," said Charles, as the transmission ended. Carolyn stared at her husband shocked over what she just heard. The only reason she was going to Enterprise was for her son. She certainly did not like his taste in wives. She let her anger build up and caught her husband by surprise when she let it all out.

"Charles Tucker the Second, how could you offer to give her away? If it hadn't been for those Vulcans, Lizzie would still be here. He's making the biggest mistake of his life and you're helping him," she yelled to the back of her husband's head. Charles was startled for a moment and then he calmly turned around to face Carolyn.

"First, the Xindi would have surprised us, even if the Vulcans didn't hold back our warp program. No one, not even the almighty Vulcans, saw this coming. Second, her name is T'Pol, and she's a person just like you and me. She's fine girl, but you need to look past her pointed ears to see that. She's very smart and has a package to match." He chuckled at his comment, as Carolyn gave him a look that could kill, and then continued. "Yea he likes to look at her, but it's her mind that entices him. He always loved the sciences and now he has a gal with similar interests."

"What about kids? His brother Brian and his wife can't have any. Trip will be the only one to carry on the name and make us grandparents," she replied. "This is a big mistake and everyone's encouraging him."

"If the family name dies with Trip, then so be it. Besides, Enterprise's doc is working on the kid thing."

"Do ya have to encourage him so much?," she asked,

"Someone has to. He's our son, and he needs our support. He should know we're right behind him. Besides, if you're willing to judge her _before_ you even meet her, then why are you even going?" As soon as he made that statement, he rose from his chair. He didn't bother to wait for a reply as he walked out of the den.

Normally, Carolyn was willing to accept any gal Trip brought home, but after Lizzie died, she changed. What once was a warm, open-hearted person became a depressed mother who could never move on from her only daughter's death. She blamed everything from a clogged sink to sunspots on the Vulcans. It would take some time to convince Carolyn otherwise.

Charles knew after a fight like that, he'd be sleeping on the couch for a while. He prepared himself a plate of dinner, and joined his pillows and blanket on the couch to watch old vids of the kids.

Carolyn was appalled at her husband. She watched as he fixed himself a plate of food and left the kitchen. After he left, she took out her frustrations on the turkey she cooked for dinner, using a carving knife. She could never forgive the Vulcans for holding humanity back, and in her mind, that was why Lizzie was dead. She started chopping at the turkey, all the while, mumbling 'if they hadn't held us back.'

Charles heard his wife from the family room. He heard the chopping of the knife and her mumbling, even though he couldn't make out what she was saying. 'She can't keep doing this to herself,' he thought. Carolyn had to accept Lizzie's death, before she could ever accept T'Pol into their family. He pushed his blanket off and placed the food beside the couch. Charles rose to his feet and walked to the kitchen entrance.

There was turkey everywhere. He could see how upset she was. Normally, she would have been very careful about cutting the turkey; this way, there was enough for leftovers for lunch. Unbeknownst to Carolyn, Charles walked behind her and grasped her hands while he embraced her. Carolyn dropped the knife and turned into her husband's arms.

"Why did she have to die?," she said into Charles's shoulder.

"I don't know sweetie. For what ever reason, God must have thought she was with us long enough." He held her until there were no more tears to cry. This was the first step into her accepting her daughter's death and a new daughter-in-law. After the crying was done, Carolyn went to wash up.

"I guess there won't be any leftovers," Charles said after she left the room. He got the sweeper out and started to clean up the turkey. It was a daunting task. After a while, he noticed that Carolyn hadn't returned to help him. He finished cleaning the last bit of turkey off the wall and returned to the family room.

Charles found Carolyn on the couch watching the vids he put in earlier. She was curled up in his blankets watching the kids. He joined her, and they watched the kids until they fell sleep.

They awoke the next morning to an incoming call. Charles had missed work and they were both still on the couch. The vid shut itself off after a while. Charles, thinking it was work, rose quickly to answer it. T'Les was calling to speak to Carolyn.

"I'll have to see if she's awake, we fell asleep on the couch last night," Charles said.

"If it is more convenient, I can call back later. I would like to speak to her, 'mother to mother,' so to say," said T'Les.

"I understand. Just give us a little while to wake up and get a few things picked up." They nodded heads and the transmission ended. Charles went into the living room, Carolyn had fallen back asleep. Charles gently nudged her shoulder.

"Sweetie wake up."

"Why," she said groggily.

"T'Les, T'Pol's mom will be calling back. She wanted to speak to you, 'mother to mother.'" Carolyn looked at her husband wide-eyed. She would never expect a Vulcan to use a human expression. After the little bit of shock wore off, she nodded her head and folded the blankets.

T'Les called back about three hours later. She figured that was ample time for Carolyn to get up and ready for the day. Carolyn was expecting her call and was waiting near the console, when it beeped.

"You must be T'Les, T'Pol's mother," Carolyn said.

"And you must be Carolyn, Commander Tucker's mother. I had a few questions about your traditions," T'Les replied.

"Good, I have some questions myself." That was the last thing Charles heard, when he left for work, very late. He figured that, they'd talk for a little while and just exchange a few questions and answers.

Charles returned from work many hours later. To his surprise, the lights, except the ones in the den and kitchen, were all out. Carolyn was still talking to T'Les. At this point, the simple question and answer session was now a full blown conversation. They were chatting like they were old friends catching up on the times. Charles poked his head into the den. T'Les noticed him and turned her attention away from Carolyn. Carolyn realized there was someone behind her.

"How long have we been talking?" asked Carolyn.

"Many hours, I'm afraid," answered T'Les. "For now, I must retire. May we speak again soon?"

"Of course, I really enjoyed our talk today," Carolyn replied.

"As did I." The transmission ended, and when Carolyn turned around, her husband had a huge smile on his face.

"You like her, don't you," asked Charles.

"T'Pol's mother is nice. I can't believe how I have been. Have I really been that bad?"

"Carolyn, you are a mother who lost her only daughter. Your actions were understandable."

"Understandable or not, it wasn't right."

"You're forgiven Carolyn. Don't worry about it. Now, what shall we do for dinner? I bet you haven't eaten all day."

"You're right. Turkey's out of the question after last night. How about we go out? There's a nice little diner open late."

"Let me shower and we can go."

TBC


End file.
